


Back To Rule No.1

by tamamo



Category: gbom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamo/pseuds/tamamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Jiyong is The CEO of Kwon Entertainment, the most influence music company in Korea. Living together with his nephew as his older sister move to another country after divorced. He hates the most when people doesn't follow what he said.<br/>"My house..my rules. Rules no.1... I'm always right. Rules no.2 ... You can correct me if I'm wrong, but before that..please refer back to rules no.1"</p>
<p>Park Bom is the die hard fan of Taeyang, the most polupar artist in Korea. She's possibly the unluckiest human being in the planet as she doesn't have any place to go after got kick out from her own house. No family...her parent died in an accident 3 years ago. No money...enough to buy meals for 3 days.<br/>" can I stay with you? Only one night. I need place to sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Rule No.1

Bom look into the sky. Everybody was so eager to wait the firework celebrating New Year. But Bom doesn't feels anything. She can heard everyone around her chit chatting on what they want to wish for new year. Their new resolution, new hopes. But for Bom..

_none.._

She didn't know what to hope or what to wish anymore. Her life is so messed up, it's been 2 weeks she stay in the hotel..no place to go. 2 weeks she looking for an actual job, but there's no company want to hire undergraduate like her.

Bom glance at her wristwatch. Midnight was near and the firework should start in few minutes. The park near the Han river fulled with people ŵaiting for midnight. Everyone around Bom was in cheery laugh with their friend or families. But Bom, she was all alone...if only her parents still alive.

After a few minutes, the sky was bright colourful. Bom looks up and her eyes widen at the blasting fireworks above her. Everyone cheer as their eyes all directed to the sky. They begin to count the number from 10 to 1. Bom feels her eyes suddenly hot, there's tears fell on her cheeks...

“Let’s make a wish, guys" Bom heard a girl beside her said to her friends.

What should I wish? Bom thought. There's another tears fell on her cheek. But she never bothers to shed away. She close her eyes, thinking what she should wish.

**_I wish mom and dad will always watching me from up there._ **

**_I wish I'm not alone._ **

The sound of trumpets blown loudly and Bom wince, her eyes opens. Balloons and confetti fills her view.

"Happy new year!!" Everyone scream to each other. Bom smile, she ŵas about to wish happy New Year to people around her when suddenly a hand grab her and turn her around.

"I finally found you, Chae"

Bom wasn't able to register what was happening as she was abruptly pull by the arm and feels a pair of warm lips press against her own.

Someone was kissing her. A man was kissing her.

_**Ki —ki —KISSING?!** _

Bom visibly tense and freeze on her track, unsure of what to do because the weather was cold and it was nice to have the warmth on her lips... Her heartbeat accelerates at the fact that a stranger was kissing her and the sane part of her told that she should push the male away. But Bom wasn’t able to do anything because the male in front of her smell really good... And to think that it was her first kiss. Something that Bom should save for someone special.

"Jiyong oppa!"

It was probably the male's name because he broke the kiss and gasps as he open his eyes and see Bom. The male in front her crane his neck to the sound of the voice and stiffen when a beautiful girl flew run into his arm, unaware of the fact that Jiyong's hands was still on Bom.

"Chae-Chaerin? I - I thought you're--"

The Jiyong guy give Bom a look and Bom held her breath. The beautiful girl in his arms wearing the same outfit as Bom, except different scarf. They would surely mistaken her as the other.

"Oppa palli! We still need to attend Youngbae oppa New Year party" the girl name Chaerin pulls the guy hand, urging him to walk.

"I'm sorry" Jiyong said, merely to whisper. Bom could only manage a nod as a reply, watching the Jiyong guy vanished into the crowd.

Bom still stay silent on her place. Right now...she doesn't hear any sound of firework or people screaming...

She could only hear the sound of her heart breaking.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
